Running from Office
"Running from Office" is the twenty-third episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Riley runs unopposed for school treasurer, but then an insecure Todd joins the race. Things escalate when Todd and Riley replace their campaign managers with the dictator of a small country and a political pundit, respectively. Plot Agent K reprimands Todd for putting his muddy shoes on the dinner table. Todd brags about kicking three home runs in a single kickball game. Riley, changing the subject, announces that she's running for school treasurer. Agent K and Dick are proud of Riley, but Todd doesn't care at all, especially because Riley is running unopposed. After Todd tries to bring the attention back to his kickball game, Agent K says Todd should be more like his sister. The next day, Riley and her civics teacher Ms. Gomez create campaign buttons. Riley vows to run a clean campaign without resorting to mudslinging. Then, she discovers that Todd joined the race. Todd's campaign manager doesn't have much time for him; he teaches civics, he coaches football, and he tutors math. He tells Todd to "hit 'em hard, hit 'em fast, and don't sweat the details." When Riley confronts Todd, he tells Riley that his parents wanted him to be more like Riley, so he joined the race. Later, Riley catches Todd and Jacobo hanging "Anyone But Riley" posters. She tells Todd that if he won the election, he wouldn't know what to do. With a smug grin, Todd says he'll burn that bridge when he gets to it. Riley tells Ms. Gomez to refocus the campaign. Ms. Gomez's solution is to pull out a tray of Riley-shaped cookies. That night, Riley calls Fleemco to request a new campaign manager. Conrad Fleem puts Riley on hold; Todd is making the same request. On Ace Palmero's talk show, political commentator Veronica Mudslinger speaks out against Ricobo Pricobi, the self-elected prime minister of a small country. Mudslinger and Prime Minister Pricobi mysteriously go off the air. The next morning, Riley steps into Ms. Gomez's office to see Veronica Mudslinger pulling up Riley's case file. Mudslinger asks Riley if there's anything in her past that might be an issue. Mudslinger brings up Riley's love for unicorns, and she tells Riley exactly what to say if Todd brings it up. Then, Mudslinger pulls up Todd's case file, and she finds a photo of him sleeping with a pink stuffed elephant. Riley and Mudslinger blow the picture up, and put it on a giant poster saying, "Would You Trust this Big Baby as Treasurer?". Todd tries to tell Riley that she's playing dirty, but Mudslinger cuts him off. Todd's new campaign manager, Prime Minister Pricobi, retaliates by bribing Principal Cutler to play excerpts from Riley's diary over the intercom. Then, he unfurls posters of Riley wearing Rainbow Jumper clothes. Finally, the siblings purchase advertising time on television. Veronica Mudslinger narrates an ad disparaging Agent K for being secretive, Dick for being reckless, and Jacobo for having a funny-looking mouth. Prime Minister Pricobi produces an ad featuring Todd kissing a baby, before segueing into things Todd likes: fast cars and fast food. Dick Daring is torn between the two candidates, as he hates both equally. In the middle of the night, Riley and Todd sneak up on the family photo album. Agent K catches them, and she knows what they're planning to do. After Agent K leaves, the siblings wrestle over the album, breaking it in half. All kinds of embarrassing childhood photos fall on the floor. They realize that if they keep this up, no one wins. The siblings call it a truce. Todd explains that everyone said he should be more like Riley, but he took it to heart. On Election Day, both candidates tell their managers that they're quitting the race. Mudslinger and Prime Minister Pricobi angrily confront each other on stage, but as they argue and put each other down, they realize they're falling in love. The two share a passionate kiss in front of the kids. Todd drops balloons that say "Vote for Todd Cause He Ain't Riley." Riley's impressed that he applied himself to prove he wasn't like her. In response, Riley unfurls a banner that says "Vote for Todd and End the World." The Darings wonder who would've won, but Buzz walks up to them and says he stuffed the ballot box. Later, Principal Cutler announces the results. Johnny Hitswell becomes president for the eighth consecutive term. The new treasurer is a write-in candidate: I.C. Underpants. Shelton congratulates a familiar-looking student named Ichabod Cornelius Underpants, who's displeased about winning yet again. Notes * The picture of Todd sleeping with his stuffed elephant is the same picture from "The Truth Hurts". * Ichabod Cornelius Underpants is an obvious reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. Shelton even imitates SpongeBob's laugh. Category:Episodes Category:Season One